


''get out of my head......and into my heart.''

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: evelyn and helen can't seem to shake each other off.





	''get out of my head......and into my heart.''

 evelyn stirred her mind and reached from under her covers towards the clock on her bedside table,but hit an empty bottle,from last night.

_fuck._

she thought as her head was buried under her pillow.

 

she finally gained the minimum mental streangth to move the pillow from her face,but instantly regretted her bad choice,because the sun hit her eyes.

 

its been two days since she met elastigirl,and she failed to shake her off.today was the day that elastigirl was supposed to start working.

 

evelyn gained the courage to get up,and immidiately lost her balance,only to lean on a wall.

_fuck me and my drinking habits_.

she started walking dizzily towards her bathroom,to reach to a container of painkillers.

_dont you dare think of her,evelyn.im warning you_.

she growled lowly at her image in the mirror,and swallowed one dry pill without even flinching.

how did ELASTIGIRL,end up being the only thing on her mind yesterday was a question that no one could answer.not even fate itself,she figured.

 

 

 

helen heared winston babble about ''a superhero's playground'' over and over again on the plane,but couldnt really listen over the sound of evelyn's raspy voice in her mind.

_come on,helen.get yourself together.she is just helping._

she turned her attention back to winston quickly,to try and get the voice of that.... intriguing woman out of her mind,but no success.

 

 

 

evelyn felt like they both knew what was going on.the tension.the tiptoeing around each other.even the thought of them working together was driving her crazy.

she didnt know if it was good crazy,or bad crazy.and she didnt like that at all.she wanted to go along with her plans,and not get stuck with- with- **FEELINGS**.

 

all evelyn could do is watch and play along as elastigirl walked right into her trap.

''welcome back,elastigirl.''

the screen of the hover-train said,and evelyn knew EXACTLY that the game has just begun.and she was ready.

 

helen was DYING,BEGGING, for more as evelyn spoke in her ear. she knew she should'nt feel that way,but it was too late now.far too late.

 

 

 

''hey,stretch a leg!''

evelyn joked and her heart nearly made her wince when elastigirl pointed at her and grinned,and that little grin to the right side of her face,that look in her eyes,as if daring her,BEGGING her,to do something.pathetic.

evelyn hated her,but at the same time wanted to hear her moan in pleasure.

_fuck me,and fuck you too,elastigirl._

she wanted to bury her wine colored lips in between elastigirl's painfully reddish-pink ones,while she twists a dagger through her heart.

 

evelyn crossed and un-crossed her legs over the armrest,before getting up and starting to make her way to the door.

''ill be right back.''

she told winston and walked out before he could even say anything.

 

she watched her plan unfold perfectly with a smug grin.she played along,and loved it.

this whole thing was a show.except that she actually liked helen.too much.

but helen swallowed it,the plan,bait,line,and sinker.

the only thing was,she was pulling evelyn with her.

 

 

 

there it was again,that little grin that was driving her crazy.

elastigirl was sitting right next to her,moments from their hips touching,and evelyn had to imagine that she was tied in heavy chains to hold herself back from actually doing what her mind played back and forth.

 

helen could swear that evelyn was playing with her.

her lips calling her name every time they parted to show a row of white teeth,and sometimes a pink tounge,that was calling her own to play.

_HELEN,DAMN IT!SNAP OUT OF IT!_

she tried scolding herself so bad,but that didnt work,because with every word each of them said,they tilted their heads further and further,and got closer and closer,their lips growing further apart from their twins,their eyes becoming more and more hoddded the closer that they came together.

 

and then it finally happened.

 

neither of them could think,or breath.

 

their tounges finally met,and started playing rough,wrestling games with each other,fighting for dominance.

the pleasureable,approving sounds that were muffled confirmed:the feeling was very much mutual.

their hands started exploring,helen's hand landing on evelyn's shoulders,and evelyn's hands resting,cupping helen's jaw,with a press of two fingers jerking her forward,only for her to pull back again.

evelyn leaned up,having been on her knees this whole time,and without breaking contact,she moved unto elastigirl's lap.

helen arched her back,and moved her hands to evelyn's sides,holding her,begging her,LOVING her.

 

evelyn could swear that her pants were stained from what was going on,but didnt,COULDNT,do anything about it.

so helen did.she felt it,and liked it.what she hated? teasing. and evelyn was doing just that by moving her body up and down. so helen reached her hand down evelyn's pants,and rubbed over the fabric of her expensive red underwear.evelyn's little moans encouraged her,and she moved the article of clothing that she found useless aside,moving the tip of her finger up and down the muscles of her enterance.

evelyn clamped down on her eagerly,and straddled her hips,pushing helen's finger inside with a moan that was muffled by helen's tounge.

evelyn wanted,NEEDED more.and she had to have it NOW.

_shit.shit.shit._

evelyn felt her orgasm as another long,slender finger penetrated her,just as deep as the other,and so did helen's tounge into her mouth,choking and muffling her very loud moans as she kept rocking her hips up and down,back and forth.

 

whatever fluids evelyn drank today just left her.she went limp,turning into full mush as helen removed her fingers in an way that was painfully slow,and her hips bucked,laying down and pulling elastigirl on top of her,feeling and gripping the zipper in her back after a few missed tries.

she pulled the zipper down,and she did the same to the suit.she followed it with kisses,and lingered on elastigirl's lower abdomen.

''evelyn..... please....''

she begged and moaned,whimpered,shivered and whined.

and evelyn loved it.

she loved seeing her helpless,miserable,under her absolute control.

''dont rush me,i know what im doing.''

she said lowly,and easily switched their places,going on top of helen and spreading her legs.

 

helen tried gripping onto something,but there was nothin to grip around there.

 

evelyn took one painfully long,hard,slow,deep lick of her destination,like she would to a first drag of a cigarette.

the whole long seconds it took evelyn to finish the lick,helen moaned,shoving one hand under the cushions of the sofa and biting her other knuckle,so she wouldnt scream as evelyn continued to tease her,and do all the things needed to drive her over the edge of pleasure.

 

the further evelyn shoved her tounge,the further they both fell in love with each other.after the tounge came the fingers,and then both. helen felt herself go limp for the third time in a row now,and evelyn finally stopped.

 

evelyn leaned above her,and got close to her ear,to whisper something.

''get out of my head...... and into my heart.''


End file.
